Misterio Femenino
by Chia Moon
Summary: Ed regresa a casa tras un día agotador, deseoso de adentrarse entre las sábanas de su cama y, si está, abrazar a su esposa. Lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado era lo que le esperaba en su cama y mucho menos, que esto le ocasionara más quebraderos de cabeza de lo que pensaba. ¡Qué complicadas son las mujeres! HBJackilyn.


**I Especial Regalo de cumpleaños 2015 para Jackilyn.**

* * *

_Misterio femenino_

**EdWin**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a su respectivo autor y son utilizados sin fines de lucro para éste fanfiction.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje Soez, Ranking M, OOC (Desgraciadamente en algunos personajes)

**Parejas:** Edwin + AlMei.

**Estatus:** Terminado.

* * *

**C**uando llegó a su casa estaba agotado. Mientras subía las escaleras solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que sería meterse entre las sábanas, disfrutar de su suavidad y que el colchón se amoldara a él hasta que el bien merecido sueño le venciera. Si Winry se había acostado ya, era capaz de estrecharla entre sus brazos y dormirse con su aroma metido en la nariz. Adoraba como olía.

Dio una patada para sacarse las botas y empujó la puerta con un suspiro. Ninguna luz estaba encendida. Winry solía dejarle una encendida cuando se acostaba antes que él. Presionó el interruptor y esperó que sus ojos se amoldaran a la claridad mientras desabrochaba la camisa, la sacaba de sus brazos y hombros y la tiraba sobre la silla junto a la cama. Mañana ya escucharía las protestas de Winry. En esos momentos solo quería pegar la oreja a la almohada y olvidarse de que existía un mundo real.

—Ed.

Levantó los ojos lentamente, gruñendo por tener que hacer tal trabajo. Perfiló los pies de la cama y reconoció los pequeños dedos de su mujer, sus largas piernas unidas, la forma de sus caderas, sus senos aplastándose bajo sus brazos, el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y su rostro increíblemente adorable.

Vale. Estaba cansado. Sí. No podía ni dar un paso más. Pero aún así, supo que podía estar listo para ella cuandito que parpadeara.

—¿Winry? — cuestionó sintiendo su propia boca humedecerse. Demonios, su mujer era increíblemente impredecible.

La chica tragó y apartó todavía más la sábana, dejando su cuerpo aún más ante su visión. Ed sopesó la idea de que, o estaba invitándolo o quería que viera algo. Pero ¿qué? A veces Winry era imposible de leer.

Tragó y dio unos pasos hasta la cama, arrastrando los pies. Winry se sonrojó adorablemente y movió suavemente las piernas. Sus rodillas se abrieron con un temblor vergonzoso. Ed solo tuvo que bajar la mirada para poder ver su delicada flor. Sin darse cuenta el aire se le había estancado en los pulmones.

—Joder— masculló pasándose una mano por la cara.

Realmente era capaz de preparase para él. La presión en sus caderas creció hasta el punto de desear que los dichosos pantalones terminaran en otra parte del cuarto y que su cubriera a su esposa como mejor sabía hacerlo.

Winry pestañeo y le miró en espera, como si deseara algo. Unas palabras o quizás algo más. Ed se sintió completamente perdido, levantó la mirada hacia ella y arqueó una ceja.

—¿T-te gusta?

¿Aquella pregunta iba en serio? ¿Realmente Winry estaba preguntándole si le gustaba tenerla de ese modo en su cama? Demonios, era un hombre. Estaba erecto, casi babeaba. ¿Qué más necesitaba de él? Por si las moscas, aun sintiéndose estúpido, preguntó:

—¿El qué?

Winry enrojeció hasta las raíces, cerró las piernas, tiró de la sábana y se cubrió, dándole la espalda. Ed parpadeó perplejo, tocándose los labios mientras intentaba cavilar qué había hecho mal. Todavía estaba en ello cuando la primera almohada le golpeó en la cara.

—¿Qué… cojones?

—¡Fuera! —Winry se puso en pie en la cama, temblando inestable, con la otra almohada en la mano derecha.

_Al menos no es una llave inglesa_, sopesó.

La segunda almohada le golpeó de lleno.

—¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Y muriéndome de vergüenza! — gritó mientras le golpeaba incesantemente con la almohada. Ed retrocedió hasta la puerta, incrédulo— ¡Y el señor pregunta _el qué_!

—¡Pero…!

No alcanzó a decir nada más. Estaba fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo y con la puerta cerrándose antes sus narices. Se quedó mirando al frente con incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios? Había sido expulsado de su propio dormitorio.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Winry llevaba puesto un camisón, con las mejillas infladas. Antes de que pudiera exigir nada, volvieron a darle un almohadazo en la cara. Maldiciendo entre dientes y recordándose a sí mismo que era demasiado tarde como para gritar, especialmente, por su hermano, aferró la almohada y empujó la cara contra esta mientras bajaba directo al sofá.

Aquella condenada mujer iba a pagárselas… cuando encontrara el motivo de su enfado.

…

Al día siguiente fue el ruido de la cafetera lo que le despertó. Probablemente, si no hubiera estado tan cansado, no habría conseguido dormir absolutamente nada en aquel condenado y tieso sofá.

—Buenos días— saludó Mei sonriendo con cierto toque pícaro. Ed parpadeó, confuso, hasta que recordó que Al la había traído desde xhing como su prometida.

—Buenas— respondió frotándose el rostro.

Mei soltó una risita y antes de que Ed siquiera pudiera ver su rostro, se alejó. El ex alquimista miró hacia la puerta de la cocina. Le pareció ver unos mechones rubios moverse en el aire y el filo de una falda blanca. Se levantó y arrastrando los pies, se asomó.

Winry ni siquiera le miró, todavía con gesto de enfado mientras que intercambiaba susurros con su cuñada. Ed la dejó por imposible, se volvió y se sentó en la mesa. Necesitaba condenadamente una taza de café.

—Ten.

Al se la ofreció sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa que tenía mucha lógica. Era una discusión entre ambos, no tenían por qué estar en medio. Sin embargo, estaba pensando seriamente en preguntarle qué demonios había hecho.

Miró de nuevo la espalda de su esposa, preguntándose qué diantres era aquella cosa que ella esperaba que él viera y la felicitara. Fijó su ver en los cabellos. ¿Sería eso?

Winry se acercó hasta la mesa para dejar el plato con la tarta predilecta de ambos Elric. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante y el sonrojo volvió a cubrir sus pálidas mejillas.

—Es el cabello— dedujo. La tarta terminó cubriendo su cara.

Winry se marchó hecha una furia mientras Ed intentaba quitarse del rostro trocitos de tartas y fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano y cuñada que no cesaban de carcajearse. Con millones de palabrotas en la boca, Ed estaba a punto de seguirla cuando la pequeña mano de Mei se lo impidió.

—Espera, Ed-san. Te daré un consejo.

—Y yo una servilleta— intervino Al mostrándole el papel blanco para que se limpiara.

Ed volvió a sentarse a regañadientes y observó a la morena con ideas de que se solucionara el tema. Lo próximo que estaba por caer en su rostro era una llave inglesa. Se lo veía venir.

—Lo que sucede es que Winry está muy avergonzada. Le costó mucho hacer lo que hizo, especialmente, para ti— comenzó la muchacha—. No todas las chicas pueden hacerlo tan abiertamente. Especialmente, en estos tiempos.

Lo sopesó y por más vueltas que le daba, solo podía pensar que el gran esfuerzo de Winry había sido mostrarse tan claramente predispuesta para el sexo.

—Y no es ni su cabello, ni maquillaje nuevo ni cualquier cosa estúpida que estés pensado— murmuró Mei suspirando—. Y este es mi consejo: Es algo íntimo.

Ed miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido y luego a su hermano. Al sonrió pero no le miraba a él, sino a Mei. La muchacha sonrió a la par cuando se encontró con su mirada y se tomaron de las manos. Al se la besó. Ed deseó estrangularlos. Aquello no había solucionado nada.

Tras dar un sorbo a su café salió a caminar. Vueltas y más vueltas, no solo alrededor de la casa, sino en su mente. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa íntima que ella se había esforzado por él?

—Hermano.

Se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro. Al caminó hacia él, sonriente y con una pequeña pelotita entre sus dedos. Ed le permitió llegar hasta su altura antes de continuar.

—¿Sigues sin encontrar la solución?

—Las mujeres son peores que una formula alquímica. Y Winry todavía más— bufó—. A este paso la llave inglesa será lo próximo que tenga como adorno en mi cara.

Al lo miró seriamente, como si sopesara qué hacer. Finalmente, el chico suspiró y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ed tenía que tener claramente la necesidad dibujada en su rostro para que Al decidiera entrometerse.

—Mei no ha sido muy específica y eso te puede confundir. Cuando hablaba de intimidad, no se refiere a los problemas de una chica. Ya sabes. — ambos hermanos casi enrojecieron, mirando cada uno a un lado diferente y con ganas de escupir. Las mujeres podían ser increíbles, pero había unos ciertos días en que los hombres tenían que esconder las colas y huir—. No. Mei se refiere a que ha cambiado una parte íntima de sí misma.

Ed clavó la mirada en su hermano, frunciendo las cejas. Una parte de sí misma, se repetía incesantemente.

Entonces, solo fue atar cabos con todo más sencillo.

—¿Dónde está Winry?

—Ha vuelto a la cocina con Mei— respondió animadamente Al.

Ed se alejó a grandes zancadas y entró dentro de la casa. Winry estaba arrodillada junto a la mesa, recogiendo con una servilleta algunos trozos que todavía quedaban de la tarta. Ed llegó hasta su altura, aferrándola del brazo.

—Ven— exigió.

Winry tropezó y frenó con ambos pies, aferrándose a su brazo, pero él no le permitió detenerse.

—Espe… ¿¡Cómo que ven!? ¡Ed! — gritó cuando la cargó en brazos.

Subió escaleras arriba y antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó a su hermano invitar a Mei a abandonar la casa. Dejó caer a Winry contra la cama y esquivó la primera almohada. La segunda le dio en el estómago, pero terminó echándola hacia atrás, lejos de ella.

Winry jadeaba, furiosa, con los ojos apunto de llorar y los puños apretados sobre la colcha. Ed se apoyó contra la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya sé lo que es— murmuró, desviando la mirada de ella. Si a Winry le costaba casi la vida misma mostrarse así para él, peor era para Ed decirlo.

Winry guiñó los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Ed se frotó los cabellos, furioso consigo mismo.

—No me di cuenta.

Demonios. ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta si casi había tenido un paro cardiaco ahí mismo con ella?

Winry abrió la boca. Luego la cerró, como si sopesara las palabras. Se llevó las manos a la cara y suspirando, se echó hacia atrás.

Ed aprovechó el momento para acercarse. Se arrodilló frente a ella y sujetó con firmeza sus rodillas. Winry se tensó y con las manos cubriendo sus mejillas, miró hacia él.

—Es… espe…

—No. Querías que lo viera, lo veré.

Aunque maldita sea si él podía estar tranquilo. Su pecho era como una artillería, golpeando sin cesar contra su pecho, queriendo salírsele por la boca y provocando que una condenada sensación creciera en la parte baja de su vientre, tensándose justamente en su miembro.

Se lamió los labios y suspiró. Levantó lentamente el vestido hasta los muslos femeninos y fulminó con la mirada la dichosa ropa interior. Con lo que le estaba costando y tenía que encontrar de por medio obstáculos tan odiosos como ese. Tiró de la prenda hacia atrás, pasándola por sus muslos y miró ansioso hacia el triángulo entre sus piernas.

Sí. Sus sospechas, más las pistas, eran ciertas. Inclinó la cabeza, presionando la frente contra el muslo izquierdo. Winry dio un respingo y bajó una mano hasta sus cabellos, dándole unos toquecitos.

—¿Ed? — llamó. Al no recibir respuesta dio un leve tirón— ¿Edward?

Rechino los dientes. Por todos los alquimistas del mundo. Esa mujer realmente era capaz de hacerle pasar la mayor vergüenza del mundo.

—Preci… precioso— susurró. Winry detuvo sus tirones, jadeando. Cuando levantó la vista hacia ella, sollozaba. Ed maldijo entre dientes, besando la piel expuesta ante él y reptando hasta su rostro—. Pero no llores.

—Lloro de felicidad… tonto.

Ed ahogó una carcajada contra su piel. Winry le miró molesta, clavando en él sus ojos azules.

—No es de risa.

—Es que eres realmente única para retorcer las cosas.

—Se me olvidaba lo despistado que eres para estas cosas— bufó frotándose los ojos—. La próxima vez que dijeras una tontería te iba a tirar la llave inglesa. ¿Sabes?

—Algo me olía— confesó divertido.

Winry suspiró, más tranquila, con una mano en la frente y la otra sobre su hombro, dándole toques pequeños con sus dedos, acariciando por encima de la camisa.

—¿Por qué… lo has hecho? — preguntó mirando a otro lado. Se sentía como un estúpido. Pareciera que volviera el tiempo atrás y tuviera que preguntar qué había respondido Winry a la petición de Al acerca de ser su novia.

Winry cerró los ojos un instante antes de responder.

—Hablé con Mei acerca de cosas de chicas y el tema terminó con costumbres de Xhing. Las mujeres suelen hacerlo para complacer… al hombre. Además, dicen que gusta más, etc., etc.

Ed se perdió en la mitad de la explicación. ¿Qué demonios hacían las mujeres en ese país? A él le gustaba Winry tal y como era, no necesitaba hacer sacrificios que provocaran el sentirse incomoda. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Si Winry se había enfadado tanto por su ignorancia, a saber lo que era capaz de hacerle si le dijera algo así.

Por otro lado. ¿Qué demonios explicaba Mei? Y su hermano. ¿Por qué estaba al tanto de todo? Diablos. Ese condenado solo había tenido que imaginárselo porque su mujer se lo ponía en bandeja de plata todos los días, mientras que él había tenido que ser el paripé y la diversión de todos.

Y por ende, casi le cuesta su propia su matrimonio y varias noches de sofá.

Se movió hasta quedar boca arriba y suspiró.

—Winry.

—¿Hm? — Ella se recostó contra su pecho, mirándole desde su altura.

—Ya te lo dije una vez. La mitad y la mitad, aunque luego fue un buen lio el que montamos. —Con la mirada clavada en el techo, la escuchó reír al recordar su torpe declaración—. Por eso, no necesitas hacer cosas extrañas. Es más al cien por cien que la mitad.

Esperaba que Winry le comprendiera. Que entendiera que quería darle más el cien por cien de lo que él creía. Que— sí, qué diantres—, la amaba por encima de muchas cosas. Y del tema de desearla, ni hablar. Si incluso estando reventado era capaz de poseerla, no necesitaba más explicaciones.

Winry se lamió los labios a la par que se incorporaba. Los cabellos cayeron seductoramente por su hombro derecho. Antes de que Ed se diera cuenta había comenzado a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa. Sus ojos se encontraron y arqueó una ceja. Eran escasos los días en que ella era quien le buscaba.

—¿Winry?

—Mai me ha enseñado muchas otras cosas, Ed. Estoy completamente segura de que te gustarán.

Ed tragó. Quizás eso era una pesadilla.

…

Al regresó a por las llaves del coche con cierta inquietud. Lo que menos deseaba era escuchar algún sonido extraño y en esa vieja casa era algo bastante común, especialmente, si las parejas se encontraban juntas. Imaginaba que su hermano había cargado a Winry con alguna que otra idea de más, así que no sería extraño terminar escuchando un crujido extraño de cama.

Sonriendo, buscó por encima de la mesa de la cocina. Mei aseguraba haberlas visto ahí, pero las dichosas no estaban. Volvió sobre sus pasos y asomó la cabeza cuidadosamente hacia la entrada principal. Las vio justo encima del mueble de la entrada, en la cesta. Probablemente, colocadas por Winry en medio de su enfado con su hermano.

Las agarró rápidamente y volvió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cocina. Justo cuando cerraba la puerta tras él escuchó el grito. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, justo hacia la zona de la habitación de Ed y Winry. Las cortinas se agitaron por un instante y después, se escuchó un golpe sordo y a Ed gritar nuevamente.

Al tragó, bajó los escalones lo más rápido que pudo y llegó hasta Mei, quien sonreía satisfecha mientras miraba hacia la casa.

—¿Qué más le has enseñado a Winry? — cuestionó sintiendo un sudor frio recorriéndole la espalda. Lo sentía mucho por Ed, pero aquella no era una batalla que él pudiera pelear a su lado.

Mei sonrió con aquel gesto gatuno que la caracterizaba cuando hacía algo travieso y se subió al coche mientras él la miraba inquisitivamente.

—Muchas de las cosas que ya has experimentado, desde luego.

Al enrojeció y cerró la puerta, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras pasaba por delante del coche para ir al asiento del conductor. Antes de hacerlo, dedicó una última mirada hacia la casa.

_Ánimo, hermanito. El combate contra aquel tipo no es nada comparado con lo que te espera…_

* * *

**_N/a_**

Mi segundo EdWin. Soy novata con ellos, así que cualquier consejillo se acepta de buen grado nwn.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
